


The Void

by M_E_Lover



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover
Summary: This is a depressing take on what I think could have been a plausible outcome of John's need to follow Finch for information about his personal life.Set late in Season One**WARNING Major Character Deaths!





	

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING Major Character Deaths!
> 
> I woke up depressed, what can I say.

John found him in an alleyway. Right alongside the filthy, disgusting garbage people had strewn around on a back street that was rarely used anymore. He was slumped over with his back to the wall, a large streak of blood covered the brick where his body had slid down after he lost the ability to hold himself on his feet. His face was ashen and his eyes were looking off into nothingness behind his frames, the endless black void of what was life that comes after you take your final breath. John knew the look all too well, had seen it far too many times.

If John hadn’t been trailing him, if he hadn’t caused Finch to resort to evasion... he might still be alive. He might still be here to chastise and berate him… if only he hadn’t been so obvious and allow Finch to know that he was being tailed, maybe the man he’d become so unwillingly attached to would still be here to reprimand him…. If only he’d found him sooner the man, or men, that had stabbed and slashed him multiple times all over his body wouldn’t have had time to kill him… if only.

When he approached Harold’s body, he could see every vivid crimson entry wound the knife had left in its wake all throughout his pale gray suit. His knees threatened to give out when he got to Harold’s lifeless form and he knelt down and with his hands trembling, he took his glasses from his pallid face. He looked into Harold’s lifeless dull blue eyes that were normally so clear and sharp and he put his hand to his face and closed them gently. 

He pulled him to sit upright and straightened his blood soaked clothing as best as he could. He could tell that Harold had tried to fight off his attacker or attackers, it was hard to tell how many there were, but the defensive gashes to his hands and arms told the story of his resistance. The normally pristine suit he wore was now filthy and tattered. Tears came unbidden and fell from his eyes as he looked at the puddle of gore that had collected underneath him.

Harold’s face was cold… so cold, as he caressed his cheek, leaving a trail of red behind and replaced his glasses. A part of him knew it was a stupid thing to do, Finch would never see anything ever again but he just didn’t look right without them. 

He no longer had a purpose. He no longer had a job. He took his sig-sauer from his waistband and looked it over. He sat next to his employer, no his friend, and he took his still hand in his own and looked over at him one last time and smiled.

“I’m on the way Finch… I’ll find you now… you can’t hide from me forever.” He looked forward and put his gun to his head and plunged into the same black void that Harold now resides in, content in the knowledge that he would meet up with him once again to take the scolding he deserved.


End file.
